In general, a wire to board connector refers to a connector that is used to connect a wire of an electronic/electric device and a printed circuit board with each other. One of the connectors that brings a wire into contact with a terminal and locks the wire into the terminal simply by inserting the wire into the terminal is referred to as a poke-in connector.
A related-art poke-in connector is introduced in International Patent Publication No. WO2013/176859 with the title “Electrical connector having poke-in wire contact.” The connector of the prior art document has a structure in which a contact terminal and a wire insertion port of an insulation housing are arranged in a horizontal direction parallel with a substrate surface, and a wire is inserted in the horizontal direction through the wire insertion port and is connected to the contact terminal.
That is, the related-art wire to board connector has a horizontal connection structure, and the horizontal connection structure requires a large mounting area between the contact terminal and the substrate. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that the related-art wire to board connector is not easily applied to a substrate having a small area.
Patent Document 1: International Patent Publication No. WO2013/176859